¿Un consejo Sebastian? Ma du ra
by The Owl's Bride
Summary: Todos sabemos que pasó entre Sheena y Sebastian. El pobre demonio necesitaba hablar... y quien estaba ahí para escuchar? Undertaker. Oneshot cortito, sobre lo que cruzaba por la cabeza del sepulturero mientras Sebastian intentaba inútilmente resolver sus problemas. Continuación del Capitulo oficial 27, de un Condenado y Maldito Error.


**¿un consejo Sebastian?... Ma du ra... gu fu fu**

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.**_

Grell se encontraba en el laboratorio como lo había hecho a lo largo del último año. Desde aquella tarde en la que el mayordomo se había hecho presente en mi actual trabajo (bueno ya quizá no tan actual, je je je... digamos en realidad de los últimos... mhh no importa) arrastrando al pobre joven shinigami de los pelos, situación de lo más hilarante claro, Grell Suttcliff no había vuelto a irse jamás. Solía ausentarse de tanto en tanto para cumplir con el trabajo de papeleo y la recolección de almas que William le imponía, pero desaparecer, lo que se dice desaparecer, no. No es que me moleste su presencia, al contrario, la encuentro de lo más interesante y siempre encuentro la forma de divertirme con él... a costas de él... bueno mejor con él... Gu fu fu. Pero para no desvariar con el tema debo decir que todos los acontecimientos narrados a continuación, hicieron que los últimos doscientos años de mi vida tuviera sentido. Hay si tan sólo el mayordomo hubiese buscado un contratista como el actual, y no ese niño malcriado y molesto, que parecía más una muestra gratis de conde, que uno verdadero, todo hubiese sido distinto... quizá hasta les hubiera ahorrado el tiempo que perdió el demonio investigando quien era Jack the Ripper. Entonces así es como todas las historias se unen, Jack, se encontraba ahora en el laboratorio, para ser más preciso en realidad sólo se encontraba la mitad de él, hablando, hablando y hablando. Si tengo que preguntarme acerca de qué, no sabría qué contestarme... pero la cosa es que su boca se movía insistentemente y cada tanto una pregunta que supongo era dedicada a mí, se escuchaba. A la que por supuesto, conociendo a las mujeres y más aún a una como el shinigami, solo debía responder "Claro" "Así es" "Lo que tú digas" "Por supuesto que tienes razón... siempre la tienes" etc. etc.

Este modo de responder por supuesto explica todo lo que sucedió a continuación. Es claro como el agua ahora que en alguna de las preguntas de mi querido shinigami, accedí a hacer algo de lo que yo no era consciente del todo, y que de verdad no sabía cómo iba a terminar, de hecho ni si quiera sabía cómo había comenzado.

"Undertaker ¿tú qué crees?" comenzó Grell, caminando hacia la camilla metálica ubicándose frente a mí, con sus brazos cruzados y mirando con desagrado el cuerpo en el que yo estaba trabajando. Ya no construía ataúdes, y a pesar de reconocer que aquel trabajo era, no sólo más entretenido cuando de hablar con los familiares del muerto se trataba y también mucho más estético al fin y al cabo, el trabajo en la morgue no era tan malo. Cortar y examinar cuerpos, para entregar informes médicos y forenses, estaba bastante bien. Claro que no había una paga como en los viejos tiempos, pero para eso lo tenía a Grell.

"Creo… mhhmmm…" comencé diciendo yo "Acércame aquel bisturí" indiqué antes de dar la respuesta que el pelirrojo quería escuchar.

"¿Éste?" continuó Grell colocando el bisturí frente a mis ojos; yo sólo asentí mientras con unas pinzas muy simpáticas extraía los restos de las balas que el pobre que estaba a mi merced tenía en su interior "Yo creo que deberíamos ir... luego del accidente... Seguro que Sheena necesita compañía" concluyó alcanzando ahora el utensilio hacia mí "Oye Undertaker ¿me estas escuchando?"

"Claro, tienes razón. Lo que digas querido..." terminé afirmando mientras sonreía y miraba por primera vez en toda la tarde directo a los ojos de Grell. No pudo evitar sonrojarse como la señorita inglesa que es y bajo su mirada al piso. Aún no puedo creer como luego de tanto tiempo aún logro hacerlo sonrojar sólo con una mirada. Ni que no tuviésemos el mismo color de ojos o la misma naturaleza.

"Ya Undertaker, no vuelvas a hacer eso" comentó girando sobre sus talones, caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué no haga qué Grelly?" con aires inocentes, caminando detrás suyo, limpiando mis manos en una toalla higiénica. La modernidad.

"Cállate y camina" concluyó ya casi llegando a la puerta. Por lo tanto sonriendo aceleré el paso y logre alcanzarlo rodeando su espalda con mi brazo. Sonrojo otra vez... je je je.

Con que ahí era dónde íbamos. Grell había comentado algo acerca de venir a ver a la contratista del demonio, Sheena, la chica no era normal, y luego del accidente no puedo asegurar cuanto había empeorado ahora. Esa niña había firmado un contrato con el mismísimo diablo, aparentemente porque su novio la había dejado y ahora quería salir del pozo depresivo en el que se había metido volviendo a ser feliz. O estamos frente a la decadencia del mundo sobrenatural con demonios acudiendo a tales pedidos, o Sheena nunca había tenido una buena amiga que le aconsejara que con un psiquiatra y algunos narcóticos todo volvería a la normalidad en menos de un parpadeo... en fin, cada quien con sus gusto ¿no?

Grell llamó al timbre de la puerta de entrada no una sino tres veces, soy consciente de su insistencia pero también sé que posiblemente el estoico mayordomo, en realidad no quisiese abrir la puerta por lo tanto sugerí que lo mejor era irnos de allí a hacer algo más divertido. Gracias al cielo que nos fuimos a ningún lado y que finalmente Sebastian se dejó ver en aquel umbral. A penas lo vi, supe que algo no iba bien. Algo no olía como debía.

"Sebas-chan... ¿cómo has estado? ¿Me extrañaste?" los ojos del shinigami brillaron al ver al mayordomo "Por qué si lo hiciste aquí estoy querido..." y extendiendo sus brazos como lo hubiese hecho unos doscientos años atrás se lanzó directo sobre Sebastian que con desagrado miró al pobre pelirrojo, que casi cae de bruces al piso si no fuese porque a pesar de todo posee los reflejos de un shinigami. La escena era repetida una y otra vez, yo por mi parte simplemente coloqué mis manos en mis bolsillos, y esperé a que la euforia pasara. El pobre demonio me observo con detenimiento esperando alguna represalia o escena de celos de mi parte. Je je je... ¿Acaso pensó que me llamo William T. Spears?

"Undertaker... Grell... Adelante" ufff... al fin hablaba, y por su tono monocorde aunque habitual, yo tenía razón, algo no estaba bien.

"¿Dónde está nuestra princesa Sebastian?" Preguntó Grell mirando a uno y otro lado buscando a Sheena.

"Je Je..." aseguro que pude leer en los ojos de Sebastian la molestia ante la palabra princesa. Él no creía que Sheena fuese una, y por eso estaba a disgusto con el apodo que tiernamente Grell le había puesto a la chica. Estoy seguro que a pesar de que en todo el rato allí jamás dejé ver mis ojos el demonio sabía que estaban brillando por que la diversión estaba comenzando y esto lo enfureció más aún. No que lo demostrase claro. ¿Después de todo que mayordomo sería si estallase de ira frente a un invitado?

"Arriba" dijo solamente señalando la planta superior. Y cuando levantó su mano izquierda, a pesar de poseer como siempre sus impolutos guantes blancos, supe cuál era el problema y que era ese olor tan particular que sentía. Ya no había disfraz. El olor era la esencia misma de Sebastian, pura y libre. Sin restricciones ni censuras de ninguna cláusula contractual. Ahora no existía un contrato. El alma de Sheena no sería devorada y una vez más ella, su vida y también su alma volvía a estar en nuestra jurisdicción. Tenía que recordar decirle a Grell que ponga más atención en esta chica.

Mientras Grell subía las escaleras y tanto el mayordomo como yo lo observábamos hacerlo hasta que se perdió en la habitación de Sheena, solo podía pensar en que era lo que había ocasionado la ruptura del pacto demoníaco. Por lo tanto mirando nuevamente atentamente al mayordomo, mientras me balanceaba hacia adelanta y hacia atrás, la verdad se hizo patente ante mi rostro. Sebastian se veía preocupado, con cierto cansancio en su rostro y con un humor bastante iracundo, la respuesta era tan simple como saber sumar: Sebastian mismo había roto el contrato y se había acostado con la chica. Gu fu fu... Nada podía importarme menos que todo aquello en realidad, pero nadie podría negarme lo divertida que sería esa tarde.

"¿Tu no subes?" la pregunta no me sorprendió tanto como la informalidad que había utilizado en su tono, muchas veces hemos tratado el uno con el otro, pero generalmente en un tono pomposo, casi profesional, hasta de vez en cuando solíamos tratarnos de usted.

"..." chasqueé mi lengua "chicas... Gu fu fu." dije encogiéndome de hombros. Esto era como quitarle un dulce a un niño. La siempre sagaz mente del mayordomo estaba abrumada, y desorientada. Sebastian sin dudas mentalmente no estaba presente en ese living conmigo. Y yo... yo sacaría provecho con ello. Claro que no tengo nada personal con el demonio, es simplemente que me divierte molestar a alguien como Sebastian. Es como molestar a William. Tan estructurados, tan perfectos, tan medidos, tan aburridamente cuerdos...

"Oh..." respondió dándose cuenta de lo obvio de su pregunta.

"¿Puedo?" inquirí señalando el sillón de la sala de estar que se veía de lo más cómodo con un limpia y brillante mesita de café con un cristal impoluto como los guantes de Sebastian, sin ni una sola marca. Claro que fue más un comentario que una pregunta pero al no tener una respuesta inmediata directamente caminé hacia él, para saltar luego por encima de uno de los apoya brazos deslizándome por el asiento, y al no ver tampoco una respuesta del mayordomo estiré mis piernas para apoyarlas en la mesita asegurando que el tacón de mis botas sonara sobre el cristal. Sonreí mientas jugaba con mis propias uñas, creyendo que ahora sí tendría una respuesta de Sebastian. Pero no... Cielos esta chica era peligrosa, no querría estar en los zapatos del mayordomo. Quien sabe que cosas le habrá hecho en aquella habitación. Sentado como estaba me dispuse a jugar con mis uñas, al final las cosas no resultaban tan divertidas como yo pensaba, y lo único que esperaba era ver bajar a Grell, con una hemorragia nasal de seguro, para poder salir cuanto antes de aquella casa, que en ese momento con el silencio que nos rodeaba, parecía un funeral. Claro no uno que yo hubiese organizado.

Resignado con la situación, Sebastian tomó asiento en un silloncito que se encontraba de lado al que yo estaba ubicado. El silencio, ya dije sepulcral, era insoportable. No era la clase de silencio que yo solía apreciar, o que solía estar presente antes en mi local, si no uno tenso. Por lo tanto y con la única necesidad de escapar de allí, aunque sea psíquicamente, comencé a pensar... recordé que esa tarde tenía que ir al supermercado sí o sí. Ya no tenía ni más galletas, ni más té. ¿Qué es lo que tiene la gente de hoy con el té? ¿Cómo puede ser que lo reemplacen con ese líquido tan fuerte llamado café. Una vez escuché que el café proviene de América del Sur, al igual que el cacao, esas semillas antes eran oro en polvo... ¿unas vacaciones? Si tal vez por qué no, en América del sur... Claro Undertaker, pero después tienes el problema del sol... dicen que el sol no le hace bien a las cicatrices... yo no quiero dañar mis cicatri...

"¿Alguna vez perdonaste un alma?" la pregunta me sacó por completo de mis interesantes cavilaciones, capturando por primera vez mi interés. Sé qué luego de mucho tiempo dejé ver mis ojos y que prácticamente brillaron con su verdadero poder, pero ante una situación como ésta no iba a andar haciéndome el discreto, cubriendo atrás del fleco que suelo usar.

"..." por supuesto no respondí esperando que Sebastian siguiese hablando.

"Olvídalo" resopló fastidiado con la situación. Era hilarante, simplemente hilarante. Si alguien la hubiese planeado como regalo especial de cumpleaños jamás hubiese resultado tan divertida... oh no, claro que no.

Pero otra vez silencio. Volví a lo que estaba pensando antes de la fallida interrupción. Entonces las cicatrices y el sol y las vacaciones...

"Digo... tu sabes..." Aquí vamos nuevamente.

"¿Hay algo que quieras contarme... ex mayordomo?" comencé. Diossss tenía que arrancarle una palabra, aunque sea alguna o moriría ahí mismo, como si aquello fuese posible.

Abrió la boca e inocentemente quiso hablar para contarme todo cuanto había sucedido con Sheena esa madrugada, pero luego se detuvo contemplando que era conmigo con quien hablaba, y yo no era exactamente su amigo.

"Sucio...sucio...sucio" comencé canturreando como quien quiere la cosa "El demonio se acostó con la chica y ahora está en problemas... Gu fu fu, ¿Ya le contaste a mamá y papá?" dije riendo a carcajadas. Otra vez la diversión. No me importaba si Sebastian hablaba o no, gracias a mi gran imaginación, podía recrear la imagen de un montón de demonios enfadados y la del pobre Sebby siendo regañado

"No, no lo he hecho" dije mirándolo atentamente "Y ese no es el punto..."

"Déjame decirte que te debo muchos favores... hace tiempo que no reía tanto" tuve que reconocer secando una lágrima que rodaba por mis ojos a causa del mar de carcajadas que experimentaba "Y no, claro que contarle a tus padres no es el punto..." pero como como en el fondo no soy tan desconsiderado, ni ajeno a los problemas de los demás, y si hay algo que esta larga existencia me ha dado es experiencia, sentí pena por el pobre muchacho frente a mío

"El punto Sebastian, es que ahora no sabes qué hacer con ella" dije tajante, resignado a que ahora en lugar de reírme a su costa, terminaría dándole algún que otro consejo.

"Es cierto..." dije tirándose hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del silloncito. "Sé que la quiero. Sé que ella es mía, que me pertenece"

"¿Tú crees que así funciona?" pregunté sin poder creer su respuesta, a punto de estallar otra vez en carcajadas "¿De verdad crees que por que Sheena, alguna vez firmó un contrato contigo, y tu caprichosamente lo rompiste para saciar tus deseos, es suficiente para que sea tuya?

"¿No lo es?" ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con este chico? ¿Todos los demonios eran así o sólo este por ser joven? Estaba por ponerme en un lugar del que es difícil salir. Sería yo, un shinigami, legendario que está retirado pero que a su vez fue un sepulturero y ahora es una especie de médico forense, el consejero de un demonio inmaduro, egoísta y egocéntrico. O sea un niño mimado del infierno, que cree que tener a una mujer a su disposición sólo depende de cuanta mano le haya puesto encima. Sebastian estas en problemas.

"No Sebastian, esto no funciona así" concluí. Y ahora sí de nuevo a mis planes, ya no recordaba en dónde los había dejado, tendría que volver a empezar… Gu fu fú.

Sé que podría haber hablado más con Sebastian, sé que podría haber dado mi opinión de forma más abierta e indiscriminada convirtiéndome una vez más en el líder que alguna vez fui. Pero ese no era yo ahora. El demonio a pesar de sus características infantiles, sé que es bastante inteligente, y qué por lo menos mis palabras lo harían pensar aunque sea un poco en la situación. Sheena no es una chica normal, su alma, lo sé, es bastante interesante y cualquiera podría quererla para sí. No me extraña que el mayordomo… bueno en realidad ex mayordomo, pusiera sus ojos en ella, inclusive a través de una causa tan simple como volver a ser feliz. Sebastian ahora tendría que aprender de una buena vez a ser un hombre. Enfrentar sus sentimientos, enfrentar a Sheena y claro enfrentar a su familia… y yo… no me perdería nada de todo aquello… ohh no, claro qué no.

Los pasos atolondrados y torpes de Sheena, corriendo por las escalera y los delicados de Grell me indicaron que era el juego había comenzado. Por el momento tanto mi Shinigami rojo como yo debíamos irnos de allí. Simplemente con un gesto de mi mano me despedí del abrumado Sebastian, y caminé hacia Grell. Susurré a su oído que quería saber todo cuanto había pasado, y una sonrisa peligrosa se dibujó en su diáfano rostro. Sí, tenía razón, me divertiría como nunca.

Je je je…

* * *

_**Hola! **  
_

_**bueno aquí estoy, **_

_**algunas cosas para decir: involucrar a Undertaker en Un Condenado y Maldito Error, es un arma de doble filo. resulta que luego de terminar el capitulo, con una obligación casi moral tuve la necesidad de hacer un mini one shot, con lo que este pensaba de la situación. que basicamente es lo que cualquiera pensaria de aquella situacion... creo. **_

_**Bueno como siempre aguardo comentarios y muchas gracias!**_


End file.
